hear my story
by Dark Maden
Summary: ok I changed the category for those people who reveiwed but any way this is about fairies and i agree it should be in Inu not FMA


I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters only the ones I have invented Rumiko is so lucky

" Far-off Madden "

a young girl is walking down a path in a field. She is wearing a large hat pulled down over her face, she hears a rustle in the trees but keeps walking you see the gang walking down the same path in the opposite direction.

Kagome stops

" what's wrong Kagome" says Inuyasha,

"I think there's a jewel shard up ahead"

"are you sure Kagome" asks Sango

" how far" said Inuyasha quickly

" just up ahead" she replied.

up ahead the group sees the girl. Her back is facing them and she is looking at a patch of trees she doesn't notice the group of people and a hanyou staring at her.

She yells to the trees " come out then or are you a coward and don't wish to fight me?" the group looked puzzled.

Miroku whispered to Sango " who is she taking to " she replied "I'm not sure"

the trees shake harshly and out comes an enormous demon serpent. The demon lunges at the girl, but she jumps out of the way unusually high for a human

Kagome says, " the demon has a jewel shard! There, on the forehead "

The girl attacks the demon not with a sword but will her hands. She has claws like a cat. They grow long and she slices the demons head off in one blow

"WOW" exclaimed Shippo

Miroku says " that's amazing that young girl killed the demon in one blow" the demons head falls to the ground and the girl a little further away. She walks over to the demons head and slices the jewel shard out. It lands on the ground and glows evilly. She tries but she can't pick it up. She frowns and takes her hat off to revel her beautiful indigo eyes, a strange mark in the middle of her forehead, long midnight black hair and cat ears! (One of Naraku's poisonous insects was hovering above watching the battle and flew away.) She put her pointer finger and middle finger on each side of mark on her forehead. A replica of the mark appeared in-between her fingers. She puts the mark on top of the jewel and it enfolds around it, it glows a bright blue color and so the jewel sharp was purified. The gang watched in owe as a young girl killed a huge demon and purified a jewel shard.

Kagome says "what is she"

"I'm not so sure" replied Miroku

the girl picked up the jewel and said " this must be a jewel shard " looking towards the path she just now notices the group staring at her. she lifts her hand up to pull her hat down but its not there. she blushes and starts walking backwards says

" what do you wont" and looks for her hat.

"we just want to talk is all" says Kagome

the girl says " well I don't, just leave me alone" and backs up a few more steps

" please we just want to know who you are" questioned Sango

" yea! we aren't gana hurt you" exclaimed Shippo her face softened at the young kitsune's remark, glancing at Inuyasha for he was standing in the back and she had just noticed him.

she replied" all right I'll talk to you, but only for a little while"

they came to a clearing with a small hut by the edge of the forest. they were all sitting around a fire outside of the hut.

" so you say your name is Ember and you've been on your own since you were a small child" questioned Miroku

"yes" Ember replied, Kirra was sitting on her lap

"I never knew my mother or father, and to answer your question about being a demon, I'm just not sure what I am"

"but, we didn't ask you" said Sango

" I know but I could tell all of you were wondering, I'm also sorry I was so rude to you before it's just I'm not very good around people, that's why I never go anywhere without my hat." Ember gasped "my hat! I left it in the field. I'll be right back" she said while standing up, Kirra jump down.

"we can come with you" stated Sango

"no that's fine its only a little ways away, I'll be right back" and she started running into the forest.

"is her hat that important" said Inuyasha

"weren't you listening, she just said she didn't go anywhere without it " stated Kagome

Naraku's castle

he's siting in a room with Kana looking into her mirror

Naraku says " perfect she's falling right into my trap, I shall enjoy this"

Ember is in the field looking for her hat she says " this has to be were I left it" and keeps looking. she sees her hat and starts walking for it, suddenly the ground shakes, roots come up from the ground and grab her, she struggles to get away but can't.  
Naraku's voice is herd from the trees it says

" I knew you would come" and he steps out from the trees, he's wearing the baboon suit of course.

there's chapter one I know its short I have chapter two ready but I still have to spell check please review.


End file.
